


For once in my life I have someone to watch over me

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Ipod played a trick on me and I ran with it<br/>Kurt and Blaine sing what their relationship is really about to each other at their wedding reception<br/>Short and hopefully sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	For once in my life I have someone to watch over me

Nobody really knows what happens behind closed door.

Sam has more of an insight to what exactly happens between them, but for one, he claims that it's already too much, and for two, it's not that much.

Oh, Santana may think that they're so Vanilla, the Bourbon Isles are going to offer the two of them the French citizenship; Elliott may think that there is a dungeon hidden somewhere in their new apartment; Dani may think that there is more to their dynamic than what appears in public.

Dani would be the closest to reality.

But it's between them.

Nobody needs to know that Blaine breathes more easily when Kurt is choking him.

Nobody needs to know that Kurt feels more comfortable in himself when he's taking over Blaine's responsabilities.

It's for them.

But for their wedding reception, they decide to make ...

A statement.

The only way they know, in songs.

Tina wonders why the two grooms decide to go on stage for their own wedding, but as they don't go on stage together, it becomes obvious that it's a declaration of love.

A promise that they couldn't express in their vows.

Blaine goes first, and as Gershwin's soft melody invades the venue, they all applaud.

Kurt's eyes darken as Blaine sings it out, his eyes closed and his hands clutching the microphone, only opening them at a certain line of the song.

" _I'm a little lamb, who's lost in the woods_

_I know I could_

_Always be good_

_To the one who'll watch over me_ "

As he carries the finale note and bows, Blaine looks at their friends, their families, and it's obvious they didn't catch his true meaning, focusing on the message of love.

It's also obvious that Kurt did.

"So proud of you, my little lamb," he whispers in his husband's ear when Blaine comes to sit next to him once again, and the delicate bow of Blaine's neck as he looks down and offers the nape of his neck for petting nearly undoes Kurt right there and then.

But it's his turn to take the stage.

" _For once in my life,_

_I have someone who needs me ..."_

Everybody jumps to their feet, dancing and clapping their hands.

All except Blaine.

His eyes never leave Kurt, beautiful and glowing on that stage in his perfect tuxedo, affirming publicly something they have built together over the years.

_"I'm not alone anymore_

_For once, I can say,_

_This is **mine** , you can't take it ..."_

The accent on the word is not heard by anybody but Blaine, but then again, he has years of practice to pick every little variation of his Dom's tone.

Kurt jumps out of the stage the moment the song is over, and under the crowd's applause, pulls Blaine up for a searing kiss.

They're surrounded by catcalls and whistles, but they don't care.

This is _**theirs**_.


End file.
